All For Tomorrow, Nothing For Today
by Epickingdomsoulz
Summary: A prince who lost his kingdom to a corrupt tyrant. A girl with the power to make him see the light. All in one strangely romantic pirate adventure. What happens? Just find out for yourself. Rated T for safety. I do not own Kingdom hearts or any other business, so please don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so if it isn't so good, yeah.**

**Roxas: Blah, blah, blah, like anyone cares**

**Shut up you! Any ways, I will do more fanfics and possibly make more OCs(whatever that means I know it's something to do with made up characters) and , I'm really new to this thing...**

**Roxas: On a side note, he is too poor and lazy too own Kingdom Hearts or anything else for that matter.**

**Hey!, but yeah, enough chit-chat, enjoy!**

**p.s. This chapter is mainly an intro and back story for this particular story.**

Chapter One: Smooth Sailing or Troubles Arising

* * *

Bay's POV

He was in the throne room fighting his sister, Andrea, with his keyblade, Lost Cause. It was a fury of metal hitting metal as they fought in vein. Andrea had just been with their Uncle Zachery (or Zack for short) for a weekend! Her keyblade had turned darker already, Dark Beauty he thinks she called it. Didn't matter, they were fighting for the Twilight Kingdom, which their parents had not long ago ruled well. Andrea had just killed their parents without a second thought! How could anyone do that? He had not known." Why must you do this sister? It's not too late to stop and rebuild what has been destroyed! "The boy said." Don't you see, it is too late, and the darkness shall conquer all the kingdoms! "Andrea had said.

She, like the boy, had been given Lost Keyblades, keyblades that belonged to users with unknown potential. It was neither light nor dark. While Bay (the boy) had worked on making it into a blade of light, Andrea has struggled to define her true spirit. They, along with their other brothers, have trained to be fine warriors and to protect themselves. While Bay, Roxas, and Andrea mastered combat (both hand-to-hand and keyblades), Alex mastered magic.

Bay and Andrea had been tired out from fighting, they stepped back gasping for much needed air. After a short while, Uncle Zack came and took Andrea into a Dark Corridor. "We'll meet again, nephew. For now, we got remodeling plans to work on, ta ta!" And with that, they were gone.

Bay woke up temporally confused and tired. He woke up at his own ship; The Seventh Sun. He got dressed in his usual attire; a dark indigo blue V-neck, a black trench coat, and his belt and worn out jeans. He went to the dining quarters and was greeted by his crew. He sat with his brother, Alex. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with a worn out black trench coat. Alex greeted him and made room for him to sit in. Bay saw his other brother Roxas and his to-be sister-in-law Namine sitting next to him.

They, and Alex, were the only family he had left after their parent's coup." Hey there Prince Bay! "Roxas said mockingly. Bay replied with" Hey, that's Captain Bay! Prince is no longer suitable for me." They all smiled sadly at him. They all knew that their family's coup hit Bay harder than anyone and quickly went back to finishing their meal. Bay finished his rations and went to the deck. He spotted Brendan trying to flirt with their newest crew member. "Hey there little lady, mind if I uh, show you around? " Brendan said in a disturbing voice. "No! Get away from me you, you, you pervert! " she shouted in protest. "Awww, c'mon, I was just trying to have fun! "Brendan said." I think you'd rather have fun _elsewhere_, Brendan. "Bay said with a hint of disappointment.

Brendan reluctantly removed himself from her. " Thank you Captain Bay! "She said thankfully. Bay had never seen her smile before. She made Bay feel warm and fuzzy. "Uh…Captain? You good? "She said" Yeah, its all lollipops and rainbows in here." Bay replied. She giggled at his silly statement. He smiled lightly, which was a rare thing now days. He felt his cheeks burn red, but didn't know why. He then broke the silence by saying;" Well, we should get back to our posts, uh… what's your name?" she looked a little sad, but giggled once again." Alright then captain, if that's what you want, oh, and my name is Zoey, don't forget that!" Zoey said. That was… nice? Bay thought to himself.

He slowly walked towards his quarters when Alex shouted;" Land ho! ". Bay quickly raced to the bird's nest where Alex was." Is it the Mysterious Tower? " Bay asked." Ay, it is, brother. We can rest now, help is within our grasp. " Alex informed Bay. Bay let out a relieved sigh, finally! They would be able to restock their limited supplies and visit the old mage, Yen Sid. After the coup in the Twilight Kingdom and conquer, Bay and his family took the best ship in the kingdom, The Seventh Sun. They also adopted the life of pirates."Well, we can get the latest news now too. " Bay said gratefully.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I woke up in the ship of the mysterious captain, Bay. I think it's called The Seventh Sun? Can't be sure. I picked myself out of bed and got changed into my "uniform" I guess you could call it. It consist of; a spaghetti strap shirt, belt, and short shorts. Hey gotta look good, even as a pirate. I looked at myself in the mirror, looking good! I told myself. I was about to go to the dining hall when a guy trapped me into a corner;"Hey there little lady, mind if I uh, show you around? "The guy said in a disturbing voice."No! Get away from me you, you, you pervert! "I shouted in protest. "Awww, c'mon, I was just trying to have fun! "Brendan said." I think you'd rather have fun _elsewhere_, Brendan. "Said the, captain? What was he doing here? "Thank you Captain!" I said thankfully.

I smiled at him, when I noticed something in his ocean blue eyes, awe? Love? I don't know, but he was looking at me funny! "Uh…Captain? You good? "I said" Yeah, it's all lollipops and rainbows in here." The captain replied. I giggled at his silly statement. He smiled lightly; I never noticed how _good_ he looked. He then broke the silence by saying;" Well, we should get back to our posts, uh… what's your name?" I was a little sad, but I giggled to shrug it off." Alright then captain, if that's what you want, oh, and my name is Zoey, don't forget that!" I said. I went to the dining hall to see the captain's brother, Roxas I think? Sitting next to Namine, his fiance. Namine and I are friends; we've been friends for a long time.

Even before the captain recruited/saved us. See, I used to live in the Radiant Gardens. It was beautiful, that is, until the Dark Army came and took it over. Namine was visiting from her kingdom, the Radiant Kingdom. We would've been dead if it weren't for the captain and his crew! They came in and rescued us from the king of Twilight Kingdom. It was ruled by the royal family, the Heart family. But rumors say that the heir prince to the throne died trying to defend the kingdom during a terrible coup." Hey, Zoey? I'm trying to talk to you!" Namine said in annoyance." Oh, uh sorry, I guess I dozed off for a bit huh." I said coming back to the real world. "That's fine, but as I was saying, how do you like it here? I've been finding it a nice place; of course it's no castle, but it's cozy" Namine said kindly. Of course she would, she's marrying the love of her life! "Yeah, I like it too. How's Roxas?" I said.

I kinda wanted to go and spend more time with the captain." He's great! How's the captain, is he nice? Cute?" Namine replied. Her question made my cheeks burn red."He's nice, and uh cute, I guess...you could say that..." I squeaked. Just then we heard the captain call for the entire crew to get ready for land. Finally! I really wanted to get off and see other places! But then we heard an explosion. And the captain came in looking beat up.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Bay survive? And what about the almost too soon romance between Bay and Zoey?**

**Roxas:Omg, how horrifying! Of course Bay will survive and the romance will blossom. Boring. You really are off the grill!**

**Shh! (sigh) You really don't like me, do you?**

**Roxas: Yes, but your attitude is obnoxious!**

**Oh, you ain't Mr. Sunshine and rainbows either! Anyways, review and please help me!**

**I'm a guy fresh off the grill(or something like that...)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey and welcome to my second chapter! I was satisfied with the views I got last time, but, I didn't get any reviews. :(**

**Roxas: Too bad too sad**

**Shut up! Any ways, I just wanted to get some opinions on my work, do you guys enjoy it, or am I wasting time? Also, we find out what happened to Bay and why they heard an explosion al-**

**Roxas: No really? I thought we were talking about-mph!**

**There, better. As I was saying, we will also see-**

**Bay: Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything? Why is Roxas on the floor, not moving, is he…**

**No, just, asleep, anyways, we will also get to see-**

**Bay: No don't say it!**

**Why?**

**Bay: I want the readers to find out!**

**Okay… moving on, again, disclaimers! Yay…since Roxas is knocked- I mean, asleep on the floor, Bay, would you do the honors?**

**Bay: Certainly, Epic does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that he may intentionally or not reference to. Done!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

Zoey's POV

A medic had tended to him while I stroke his face. He looked so peaceful and calm when he slept. Not mad, not filled with emptiness or regret, but peace. "Alright, that's all I can do for now Zoey. Would you like to look after him while I go?" Said the medic, Luna, I think was her name. I nodded silently and she left me alone with Bay. A tear went down my cheek. Why him? Why did he have to go through this? I suddenly felt sleepy, and then started leaning down to sleep. I didn't realize I was until I slept.

_**I heard the sound of yelling and metal hitting metal all around me. We had just seen our captain nearly blown to bits and come all scarred and bruised from it. Soon after, people in red and purple uniforms with the Dark Kingdom emblem marked in their shirts. These were the Dark Naval Army. And they stormed us. We, used to ambushes, quickly took arms and took them down one by one. We might be a small crew, but we're a team. Suddenly, a Keyblade showed up in my hands! I heard it whisper its name; Radiant Beauty. I didn't think twice, I quickly helped the crew and drove the naval army down. I was suddenly whisked into a white room. I saw me and Namine sitting together; Namine was drawing something while I was staring at her drawing. It was Bay holding me in his arms. Suddenly (again), I was looking into Bay's eyes. They were filled with sadness. I couldn't tell why, when he said; "I will awake you, my love." I was even more confused; what did he mean by "awakening" me? Did I fall asleep? Then everything blurred and flew away like sand. I was caught off balance and fell. I got up, then heard a deep voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It said; "These images are just a piece of the future. You cannot change them; but you can prepare for the worst. Just remember, you are the one to save his light, and possibly, the world's."**_

I woke up with a jolt; what kind of a dream was that? Why did Bay call me his "love"? Not that I mind that much, but it was still funny to hear. I suddenly realized that Bay was staring at me with calming and wondering eyes. "Had a nice nap?" He said softly. "Yeah, how long have I been out?" I asked. "Not long. I just didn't want to wake you. You seemed so peaceful." He said calmingly. I never knew he was so into me sleeping… creepy, but kinda sweet. "I,uh, thanks… wait, how did I get a Keyblade?" "I don't- wait, you got a Keyblade?!" He said surprised. "Yeah, didn't you see it? Well, it was cool." "What's it called?" He asked. "Radiant Beauty, how did I summon it?" I asked. I really want to know! "Um, I don't know, usually key blades choose people with strong hearts, so naturally, you must've showed that you had a strong heart. If you want lessons, I could give you some?" he said, sounding sort-of shy. That would be cool, especially because he's the captain, and he is captain for a reason, right? "Yeah, of course, how do you think I proved myself?" I asked. "Well, um, what where you doing before you got your key blade?" "I was getting my weapons to fight the Dark Naval Army…could it be what I was thinking that the key blade chose me?" "Most likely, if it was you fighting the DNA, then there would be a lot of key bladers. What was it you were thinking? He asked. "I was thinking that um… that uh…" uh-oh, I couldn't tell him! I was thinking some real deep thoughts about him, and us saving the world… wait, maybe, just maybe… "Maybe it was a collection of pure hearted gestures." I suggested. "Yeah, that's possible. You seem pretty pure hearted." Did he just call me pure hearted? I felt myself go completely red. Calm down, just calm down! "Uh… thanks… so, any ways, I was wondering if I could sleep with you… not in that manner, I swear! You know, permanently?" Damn it! Why don't I think things over! "Uh… Yes! That would be awkward but…" He started, I saw him blush! He was so damn red!

Bay's POV

I leaned in to her, you know, to kiss her? Oh man, hope she goes for it! I felt the presence of her lips against mine. Her lips tasted like… fruit punch? Like a bunch of berries? "Really? Berries?" "Does it really matter?" "No, it's just, you know, let's take this to my-er-our room, shall we?" I asked. We went to my, our, room. She closed the door behind us, while I dragged her to the bed, well, she dragged me mostly, then we really went for it! It was just us, after about a month of glances and conversations, I did it! We're together! It was really heated, like, volcano heated. Just then, Roxas came in, talk about awkward! "Oh, well, well, I'm going to tell the crew about this one!" and, then, Riku walked in. I saw them exchange munny, really? They bet on this? "Oh captain! You should know better! Anyways, got news, we reached the island, and also, there seems to be a welcome committee waiting for us." Riku stated. Zoey and I got up from our… session. "That's great! Well, better get ready! Stop staring at us like that!" geez, they really should stop, it's making me feel guilty! "Well, stop blushing captain!" Roxas chanted. I soon went out of the room, while holding Zoey's hand. I was looking at the "welcome committee". I could make out probably about… three people. One of which was none other than Yen Sid. I walked off the ship, Zoey still in hand. "Well, well, if it isn't none other than Yen Sid! How are you doing today?" I said, trying to sound friendly. "Ah, Bay, how nice to see you! I saw you coming." He replied. "Thought so. I can't get away with anything with you these days, can I?" "No, well, almost nothing. Who's the lovely lady holding your… I see. What's your name, my dear?" "Zoey, I'm flattered to meet you! And yes, as you may guess, me and Bay are now together, and quite proud!" Mistake right there. "I bet so my dear, tell me, how did you meet?" "Well, he saved me, from the DNA. I liked him since I gazed into his eyes. He's quite the romantic!" She said. "I am? Why thank you!" I never knew she thought of me that way, well, I can't help it I guess. It is now night time in the wizard's tower. We were well loaded thanks to Yen Sid. "So tell me, what's happening? Traveling the seas strangely cuts you off with the world you know." I had to ask, I just had to. "Well, there's a price on you and your crew's heads. Claiming that you are "traitors to the kingdom" although, it seems to be in reverse. Bay, be careful, I sense a strong evil rising." "Thanks. I'll be careful, but we should really get going. Anywhere you think we should go?" "Castle Oblivion. There are some people there who would help you in your quest to regain your kingdom." "Who told you? Oh wait… never mind. I'll go, thanks again. May the light protect you!" I said as I walked back to the ship. "Oh, and Bay, take care of Zoey, she's the one!" he shouted to me. "Alright." Then, a sheet of darkness covered me.


End file.
